Shiori Yumehara (anime)
Shiori Yumehara (夢原 しおり Yumehara Shiori) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "remake" Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is a Sexy type idol using violet theme color. 'Appearance' Shiori has long blonde hair with a silver tiara on the left side. Her purple eyes has thin eyebrows above. She also wears gold star earrings. Her Spring/Summer attire consisted of a pale purple shirt. The skirt is lavender which around the stomach is a thin, dark brown belt with a gold clasp. She also wears purple necklace with letter 'S' emblem and a gold bracelet on her left hand. For Autumn/Winter she wears pale purple shirt with peter pan collar. She also wears lavender skirt, white stockings, and purple shoes with ribbon ties. 'Personality' True to her idol type, Shiori is a feminine and mature girl. She also often talk about the unseen magazine, "Beauty Mode". Generally, Shiori is known for her reserved personality and has gentle nature like that of a fortune teller. She also has a wise character who likes to tell any people's fortunes. Often speaks in a pithy voice. 'History' Shiori appears in episode 26 of anime when Headmaster Ueda is announcing a new three-person idol group called "The Benelux Trio". In the PS4 game, if the player has inputted their birthday, she will greet them by the player's zodiac sign. She can tell the player his/her fortune, which can last a week, and/or she can give the player a charm for that month, usually involving strange tasks. No matter what the player asks her to do, she will always have a heavy item such as an anvil or wash pail drop on their head. It will make the player character wobble, be dizzy, and have stars flying around his/her head. 'Etymology' Yumehara (夢原): Yume (夢) means dream while hara (原) means field. Shiori (しおり) written in hiragana, but the meaning can be "poem" or "song". 'Relationships' The Main Protagonist Haruno Aida: Haruno and Shiori have a friendly friendship. When the secret of Shiori's shyness being came out, Haruno was furious and felt that she had betrayed them. Later, once Shiori returns and explains everything, professing her deep desire to continue to sing with them, Haruno proceeds to hug/strangle her, claiming that she wouldn't forgive Shiori. Her Team-mates Angela Sakuragi: Angela's first impression of Shiori was that she was a shy, pithy, and wise girl without nature. But when Shiori leads VfS Germanic 07, Angela stated that she misjudged her. Soon, they became really good friends. Shiori and Angela have a lot in common, such as their lazy and laid-back attitudes. They also have a sweet tooth for Angela's treats, and are frequently the first to propose a break during practice. Chieri Yamakawa: Compared to the others, Chieri is the least surprised by Shiori and her behavior. She is fine with her and gets along with her well; but sometimes she is frightened by her intensity. Paola Himeko: Paola respects Shiori, and thinks of her as a wise girl who tells fortune. She was thus extremely happy when Shiori became a group leader, and proclaimed that she really likes Shiori. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri helped Shiori to understand her shyness and to overcome the power's issues. Shiori also admires Mayuri and longs to someday join her on stage. As the series went on, Shiori forms a bond with Mayuri. Lillian Hirsch: Lillian first met Shiori when Shiori tells her a fortune. Shiori later joins VfS Germania 07 only after witnessing the "fun and painful interaction" between Lillian and Freja. Nordic Rivals Cacao Tachikawa: Due to their shared personality traits and lack of cooking skills, Shiori and Cacao have bonded fairly well. They both show reservations about things and hesitate when it comes to certain feelings, but they never seem to have trouble getting along. Hatsune Sorata: In manga before the final exams, Shiori and Hatsune often the only two to show up steps, with the others studying at home. In this time, they strengthen their friendship, with Hatsune teaching Shiori to do cosmetics. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara finds Shiori to be very beautiful, and envies expressive voice, and at one time started to teach her how to cook, when the two are alone in the class. She also finds Shiori's snacks to be delicious and has enjoyed eating her snacks. Freja Bondevik: Shiori's view on Freja changed after she found out that Freja and Kirara had been searching for Freja's bat throughout the entire night. In return, Shiori told Freja a fortune how to make her trauma disappeared. Touched, Freja declared that Shiori would be her 'sisterly' friend despite the protest of other. Someone else Sonata Otome: Shiori has often been polite to Sonata. The only exception was when Sonata suggested that if Shiori took another job, she would be really popular among people. Saki Kurumizawa: Shiori is fond of Saki's paintings and wishes to build a body that rivals that of her or to become even stronger than him. Other than that, Shiori doesn't seem to think of Saki much. Megumi Akishino: Megumi was shocked speechless when she first found out in a phone conversation with Reina that Shiori gives her a lucky fortune. Airi Shirogane: She has no connection to Airi, but the two really like each other. Hanami Nishikawa: Hanami is introduced to Shiori by Flower Queen. After that, they became good friends. In times when Hanami needs Shiori's help, such as taking care of her, but Shiori is willing to help her (even though she had no idea how to take care of a rabbit). As a human, they often get together. 'Game' Shiori also appears in the game adaption. She left the town to study alchemy. In order to bring Shiori back to town, construct the Magic House by buying the blueprint at HD Entertainment for 240.000 C (Cash) once you begin Privaria's Town Renovation Plan #2. The house requires 70 Amethyst, 42 Moonstone, 3 Philosopher Stone, 21 Blue Rose, and 7 Poison Mushroom. Shiori lives at her own house located in Engelstein Fields. She takes a little longer visits on evenings, preferring to stay around Engelstein Fields. No one to socialize, she neither spends any time outside her own house nor Engelstein Fields. If the weather is bad, Shiori will not leave her house at all. She can tell the player's fortune anytime except on festival days. 'Gift Preferences' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Birthday: 2 July *Brand: Dream Fantasy *In English version, she is renamed as Sarah Fortuyn. *Sometimes, Airi will say walking into her house is scarier than riding a skateboard. *The first thing Shiori does when she wakes up is meditate and predicting a fortune. *When the initial reading of the fortune is generated on the fly, the actual effect of Shiori's fortunes are decided when the game is loaded and not when the fortune is given. *When people first saw her, Megumi thought she was a magician, while Freja thought she looked scary. *She is good at fortune-telling, as that's her only interest. *She is bad at cooking, similar to Cacao. But udon and macaroni are only foods she can make right. *Shiori is the only member of Germania 07 who cannot yodel. *Shiori shares many similarities with Rinne Hoshizora from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *If Shiori ever had a boyfriend, her ideal type is a young guy with gentle and charming personality, but she said that as long as they like each other it doesn’t really matter how that person looks. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Germanic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters